3 - Puppet strings
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: Lissandra wants to know how loyal Jayce is to her and the level of playful torment he'll go through for her. The Ice Queen's Lover series.


A/N: Everyone woman wants to know what their lover thinks over. Ice Witches are no different apparently. Lissandra just loves her little puppet on a string.

* * *

Ice was a tricky element to play with, mess up and you get either frozen or freezer burn. Jayce had never been a fan of the cold. He always hated doing league matches on the Howling Abyss. Piltover was one of those nice cities that had pretty neutral temperature, and he could always just turn up the heat in his lab if need be.

The luxuries of heat did not apply to this place. No, Lissandra's citadel was crafted from ice and dark magic. He often found himself as one of the only sources of heat in the frozen palace. Though, he was finding it increasingly hard to keep his warmth. He was not normally for submission training but there was little he could do against it in a frozen castle.

Hot breath escaped him as he jerked his wrists, struggling against the ice that shackled his wrists above his head to the wall. His skin felt like it was burning and freezing at the same time. A weak mewl of discomfort escaped him as he felt the ice slowly crawling up his boots. Pain and displeasure made his vision blurry as he looked down at his twisted-minded lover knelt naked on the ice steps before him.

A spike of arousal and longing shot through him at the sight of her. She simply sat there with the claws of one hand stroking along her inner thighs, silently telling him that she was ready for him when he was ready to obey. Looking at her made Jayce's breath hitch as his gaze fell on her other hand which was teasing her nipples, the pert blue nubs hardening with the stimulation. Jayce quickly looked away as heat traveled down to his groin, an erection refusing to form in the cold despite his arousal.

"Release your foolish pride, Jayce, and submit to me..." Lissandra leaned up, her ice-blue hair cascading down her back and over her rump. She reached up and gently dragged her claws down his abdominal muscles, just enough to make his skin prickle but not enough to hurt him, "Let the cold take you..."

"I will not feed your crazed ideals of life, Lissandra...!" His ideals made her chuckled softly as she pulled close. Her claws unlatched his belt as her frozen lips kissed against his navel.

"We will see, lover. I have been manipulating people for centuries. Shall we see how strong your resolve is?" She purred cruelly against his skin as she watched her ice secure around his ankles.

Jayce huffed softly as he felt his belt and pants loosen. he gritted his teeth as he felt her cold claws stroking up and down until they reached their destination between his legs; his perineum. He hissed softly, spine arching slightly as he felt pressure from her icy knuckle to the highly sensitive nerve endings hidden there. The cold stimulation was uncomfortable and forcibly pleasurable. Her precise touches were causing the pressure of climax to build to a most uncomfortable height.

"You know what you must do to make your suffering turn to pleasure, my dear one." Lissandra purred softly as she continued to apply pressure as she dipped her head to where her free claws held his manhood, "You only have to say my name, my full name..." Her blue lips pulled back in a cruel smile as she took him into her mouth, hearing him yelp at the severe cold around such a highly sensitive part of his body. Lissandra had taken every precaution so that the cold of her body would not hurt him but still cause him severe discomfort. She purred loudly about him as she heard him mewl and felt him squirm under her touches.

Jayce gasped and panted weakly as he felt her continue. He gritted his teeth against the pressure welling up in his lower abdomen, squirming weakly in discomfort. He jerked his wrists again out of reflex, slumping tiredly after a few minutes of her playful teasing.

"You don't have to suffer from this, lover, you know what you must say." Jayce swallowed hard and huffed loudly as she spoke to him. He could not take much more of this torture even if what she wanted was against his views. He sighed in defeat, somehow fighting her in the bedroom was much harder than fighting her on the battle field, "Good, now what is my name."

Jayce huffed and blearily glared down at her, "L-Lissandra, uncontested and eternal r-ruler of the F-Freljord." Lissandra smiled happily at him, flushing with pleasure at his submission.

"Very good, dearest lover. Now for your reward." She leaned up and touched the pendant around his neck. Hearing a gasp from him as the dark energy from the crystal seeped into him. She waited patiently for him to recover before taking him in her mouth again. Humming contently at the pleasured sound he made now that the crystal was allowing him to feel pleasure from the cold. She would reward him properly for his loyalty tonight.


End file.
